I Want To Be Your Canary
by Ritchie Waterfighter
Summary: My first FF9 fic, I know it's a lame title O o. Three years had passed and Dagger is longing for Zidane. Warning: *spoilers* if you haven't finished the game yet. Other than that, please read and review.


He left

_**Writer's block . I hate that! Oh well, at least I have submitted a story. I just wanna say, I love FF9, I got totally obsessed over it when I got the game. I just wanna dedicate this story to my Friend ancarg012589. Y? Cuz she beared with me when I was totally obsessing over FF9 @ her house, and getting her obsessed wid it in the process :P. Well, on wid the fic. The first part is in Garnet/Dagger's POV**_

_**Disclaimer: I dun own FF9 ;_; I wish I did, but I don't.**_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_I Want To Be Your Canary_**

**By: Ritchie Waterfighter**

_'He left... He left us so that he can save his "brother". The one who tried to kill us... but then again, he was the one who helped us escape the Iifa tree.' _Dagger thought to herself as everyone in the castle was busy getting ready for tonight. _' The Tantalus will be here to perform my favorite play... Oh how I miss him...'_

"Your Majesty, you'll need to get ready soon." A voice said, interrupting Dagger's thoughts.

"Beatrix, I-" Dagger started.

"I know that you are really worried about him, but you have to prepare yourself for tonight. Everyone is excited, plus, Steiner is really getting worried about you..." Beatrix said.

"I know. I'm sorry to make everyone so worried.. You go ahead Beatrix, I just wanna clear my thoughts for now." Dagger said.

"Alright, Your Highness." Beatrix said, leaving the room. '_Don't worry, My Queen, He's a lot closer than you might think'_ Beatrix thought to herself as she headed to the chambers of the Knights Of Pluto so that she can call on Steiner.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **In the Garden ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_'Why do I miss him so much? Why can I remember those silly antics of him? Especially the one is Conde Petie...' _ Dagger thought to her self, but then let out a giggle as she recalled what happened. "He tried to kiss me, yet he ended up kissing the floor and-" Dagger's word got interrupted as she heard Quina barking at the other chefs.

"NO! NO! I want more than that! Chocobo egg not enough! We need get more for Her Majestiness!" Quina screamed as s/he was waving his/her fork in front of those little gourmand thingies. Dagger then approached Quina as the little chefs left.

"Hey, Quina," Dagger greeted and the Qu smiled at her _**( A/N: Okay, so Quina is always smiling, but u know what I mean)**_, "Your Majestiness," Quina began, "You excited tonight?" Dagger just looked at the Qu with sad eyes but then forced on a smile. "I can't wait to see everyone," was all that Dagger could say. "Okay, " Quina replied, "I go see you later. I still cooking for special dinner." With that, Quina left Dagger to herself again.

_'Why can't I be like Quina?' _ Dagger thought to herself,_ 'S/He already moved on while I'm still here moping about him.... Oh mother, what am I to do?' _She asked herself,_ 'I better go back into the castle.' _ With that, Dagger slowly walked back to the castle and Beatrix greeted her.

"Hurry, Your Highness, we must prepare you for tonight." Beatrix said, leading Dagger into her chambers.

"Thank you for doing this, Bea," Dagger whispered, and Beatrix just smiled. "Think nothing of it, your highness." A knock on the door interrupted Dagger and Beatrix's conversation.

"My queen, we must make haste. We must go to the balcony now," a voice said after the girls heard the clanking of the man's armor.

_'Well, this is it. Three years, three painful years, I waited for him....'_ Dagger thought to herself as Beatrix and Steiner lead her to the balcony where she was to watch the performance. _**(A/N: okay, am not really sure if 'painful is the right word to say here, but am literally writing this story at midnight)**_ "The theatre ship will arrive any minute," Dagger said as Beatrix and Steiner took their positions by the door, "It's been so long... I can't wait to see everyone. But... It'll never be the same. I have to let go of the past... I have to move on, just like he taught me." Unknown to Dagger, both Beatrix and Steiner both smiled slyly as Baku appeared on stage with the King Leo costume.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight's performance takes place a long time ago," Baku said, getting the people's attention, "Our heroine, Princess Cornelia, is torn from her lover, Marcus. She attempts to flee the castle, only to be captured by her father, King Leo. Tonight's story begins when Marcus and Cornelia decide to run away together." Baku paused for a second and faced the Queen. "And now, Your Royal Majesty, Queen Garnet, Lord Steiner, Lady Beatrix... Noble Ladies and Lords, and our rooftop viewers, Tantalus proudly presents 'I Want To Be Your Canary'" Baku finished before leaving the stage.

Dagger smiled despite the fact that this play was the one that started most of the pain that happened, but then again, it did bring her the love of her life, didn't it? '_This is somehow ironic, "I Want To Be Your Canary" is just like what happened to me...' _Dagger thought to herself ash she saw the scene when Marcus and Cornelia were hugging each other.

"Pray my love, make me thy canary to keep forever in thy bosom," Marcus said as he held Cornelia tighter into his embrace. Dagger then looked at the pendant she was wearing, '_He always protected me, no matter what happened to him...' _Dagger thought as she continue to watch the play.

"No cloud, no squall shall hinder us." Marcus said before heading to the back of the stage. _ 'He always did whatever he could to keep us together' _Dagger thought as she watched that part. "In this part, Blank is just like how Kuja was, when he ordered Zorn and Thorn to extract the Eidolons from me" Dagger whispered as she watched Blank punch/stab Cornelia. _**(A/N: Am not definitely sure if she was stabbed or just plainly punched so I just put both of them, k?)**_

Dagger's mind began to wander of again, but she immediately looked back at the play as Marcus was about to pray to the moons.

"As the sun lends me no ear, I pray instead to the twin moons" Marcus said, with his voice full of passion, "I beseech thee, wondrous moonlight, grant me my only wish!" Marcus then turned his back into the audience and was seemingly clutching his stomach as if as if something was bothering him. "Bring my beloved Dagger to me!" Zidane cried as he flung the cloak away from his body and was facing the balcony where Dagger, Steiner and Beatrix were watching.

Dagger stood up from her seat in surprise, she squinted her eyes just to make sure that he was really there. She quickly confirmed it and immediately ran to the doors where she could go to meet up with Zidane, just to see the door being blocked by the two large arms of her sworn protectors, Beatrix and Steiner,

_'Why won't they let me though? They know how much I care about him...' _Daggers thoughts were interrupted as the doors opened to her surprise.

"What?" She whispered quietly then looked at Steiner, who was smiling at her. Dagger smiled at the and then faced Beatrix, who said "Go ahead, Your Highness. He is waiting for you."

"Thank you..." She murmured quickly as she picked up her skirts and quickly headed down the stairs. She ran towards the door where two Alexandrian soldiers were trying to stop her but they were too slow. Dagger pushed the great doors and hurriedly ran to the stage, which wasn't very easy since there were a lot of nobles (and a couple of Knights) watching the play. 

"Excuse me. Pardon me." Dagger muttered as she pushed herself to get through the crowd. Two nobles were then blocking her way, she grabbed their shoulders and passed trough in between them. "Pardon me" she muttered once again, then continued to run to the stage. As she was near the stage, something happened that she didn't expect, her pendant, the one that was given to her as the heir to the throne, was knocked off her neck by a young nobleman and it was a good couple of feet from her. Dagger looked at the pendant and clutched her neck. _What do I do now? I had been waiting for Zidane for the past couple of years, but the necklace has been in the Royal Family for many generations.. _Dagger had closed her eyes in thought and opened them up with her decision by running towards the stage. She hurried towards the stage, ripping the tiara from her head before she flung herself into the waiting arms of her love, screaming his name.

Zidane caught her and held on to her tightly as he spun her around a couple of times before he let her feet touch the ground once again. Tears streamed down Dagger's face as Zidane shrugged his shoulders and flashing her a sweet smile. Dagger then pounced on Zidane's chest , making him back off a little bit. She then pounded his chest two times and paused, she didn't know why she stopped but she hit him again, for the last time. He then gently placed his gloved hand to run though her now grown hair. "You grew it out, you look just like the first time I met you." Zidane said smiling at her. Dagger just looked at his crystal blue eyes and held him close again.

Clapping was heard all around them, Vivi's children and Eiko were jumping up and down with joy as they saw the two lover reunited while Baku just smiled and nodded. Freya, Quina and, surprisingly, Amarant all clapped as the two hugged each despite of all the people the were watching them. In the balcony, Beatrix and Steiner were watching the two and was clapping since they were happy that the Queen has been reunited with the one that she loves. Steiner then grabbed on to her arm and showed Beatrix her sword, the "Save The Queen". Both held the sword up high as the summoner and the Genome was on the ground confessing their love for each other, though there was this little question that popped into Dagger's head when she was running towards Zidane, she then looked deeply at his eyes.

"How did you survive?" Dagger asked him curiously.

"I didn't have a choice. I had to live." Zidane said, looking at the summoner's dark brown eyes, "I wanted to come home to you... So I sang your song."

Dagger shook her head as he said that. "Our song." she corrected him.

~End~

_**Okay, this isn't like my usual stories I hope that u'll review it and tell me what u think. This is my first try for a Final Fantasy 9 Story. What can I say? I luv the ending of FF9. I know I used up the name "Dagger" a "little" too much O_o. Like I said in the beginning, this fic is dedicated to ancarg012589 and thank you so much for bearing wid me when I keep on talking about FF9. Well, I'll try to submit my next fic soon. **_

_**Ja ne, minna-san,**_

_**Ritchie Waterfighter**_


End file.
